A Day at the beach
by Lloyd Irving 123
Summary: A simple story where we witness the same day through Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze's eyes [not in that order...] Rated T to be safe... Shadouge, Sonamy, Silvaze.
1. The Plan

LI123: Great. First Sonic fic, and my second fic all around. Not to mention everyone is probably gonna be out of character… Whoo-hoo…

Ether way, this needs a small explanation, since the first chapter should be a little short… Basically, each character is going to the beach [original, right?, and party that Amy has set up [something that has also been unused. Each of the characters has there own days though, so they hang out with different people, and think different thoughts… so, they each get there own first-person view chapter. Simply, no.

[By the way, note the sarcasm

Lloyd Irving 123 does not own SEGA, or Sonic Team, or any of the characters 

Chapter 1: The preparations

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[**Third Person**

Amy logged onto her computer, and click on her AIM. Tomorrow was the day.

August 4th. She has been throwing a party on that day since she meet Sonic and the gang. Every year, someone new joins her friends. She normally invites everyone on her friends list. She checked her friends list for whoever was on.

'Everyone… Perfect' Amy giggled to herself. The only ones missing were the Chaotix, who were ether doing a mission, or don't have enough money for a computer. Strangely, everyone else did. Even Shadow managed to download AIM onto one of the Arks computers. Naturally, Amy set up a chat room, and invited everyone.

AMyRoZ has entered the room 

**TruBlu has entered the room**

**Mlsperhour has entered the room**

**Stnefist has entered the room**

**UltimateLife has entered the room**

**Jewls4me has entered the room**

**Blaze has entered the room**

**Silverdahedge has entered the room.**

**AMyRoZ**: Good! So everyone's here!

**UltimateLife**: I guess…

**TruBlu**:Hi everyone! What's up Amy? Is it that time again?

**Silverdahedge**: What time?

**Blaze**: How do I use this?

**Mlsperhour**: Just type the keys. I think you got it.

**Stnefist**: I think you got it actually…

**Jewls4me**: Yes! That time again? Excellent. I just got a new bathing suit.

**Silverdahedge**: Bathing suit? I'm so lost!

**Blaze**: Are we going to the beach, or something?

**UltimateLife**: Not this again…

**Jewls4me**: Oh, you had fun last time Shady.

**TruBlu**: Yeah Shadow. You almost got drunk too!

**UltimateLife**: …

**Silverdahedge**: Blaze, you're a cat. Aren't you afraid of water?

**Blaze**: Where's the slap button on this…?

**AMyRoZ**: Yes! It's finally that time again. I am inviting you all to the Emerald Beach for some fun in the sun! I'm glad that you two stayed back from going to the future again. You can join in at the party.

**Mlsperhour**: Awesome! I'll come. Tommorow right?

**Jwls4me:** Yes, I've been waiting forever.

**AMyRoZ**: Yes, at around 12ish, I'll call everyone.

**Mlsperhour**: Cool. Sorry, I'm gonna log off. My computer is acting funny…

**TruBlu**: Just fix it…

Mlsperhour has signed off 

**TruBlu**: I think it was his bed time anyways…

**Silverdahedge**: Umm, okay, I guess I'll go…

**Blaze**: I will as well… though I must find… one of these… "bathing suits"

Blaze has signed off 

**Silverdahedge**: I don't have to wear one right? Just show up in sandals or something?

**TruBlu**: Unless your gonna swim, I'd recommend just shorts. Even if you decide to swim, the shorts will be fine.

**Stnefist**: All in favor of throwing Sonic into the water this year.

**UltimateLife**: I will

**AMyRoZ**: Yes, Sonic, you have to swim this time.

**TruBlu**: Thanks Shadow, now I'm gonna go cry.

**TruBlu**: lol Just kidding. I'll talk to ya all alter.

**TruBlu has signed off**

**Stnefist**: Sorry, the Master Emerald is acting funny… I'll be there though Amy, see you all later.

Stnefist has signed off 

**Silverdahedge**: Well… I kinda feel awkward here…

**UltimateLife**: …

**Jewls4me**: Oh, don't worry. It's a lot of fun. Besides, you seem to get along fine with Blaze and Sonic.

**Silverdahedge**: Well, I guess… but I don't know how to swim.

**AMyRoZ**: You don't!?

**UltimateLife**: He comes from a lifeless future… Obviously there's no water there.

**Silverdahedge**: Yeah…

**Jewls4me**: Well, it will all be fine. We're trying to teach Sonic how to swim. We did teach Shadow last year.

**AMyRoz**: LOL!!! That was so funny! He went flying on a few of those waves!

**UltimateLife**: …

**Silverdahedge**: Umm, I don't think I wanna know. Anyways, I'm gonna go find a pair of shorts that I don't mind getting wet…

Silverdahedge has signed off 

**Jewls4me**: So, it's just you Amy, me, and Shadow.

**AMyRoZ**: Ohhhh Shadow. Truth or dare :)

**UltimateLife**: …Yeah, I don't feel comfortable in here anymore.

UltimateLife has signed off 

**Jewls4me**: LOL! Poor Shadow

**AMyRoZ**: We're having alcohol at this party Rouge.

**Jewls4m**e: Yes, naturally. Why are you saying that now.

**AMyRoZ**: Well, Shadow and you could…

**Jewls4me**: Hah, I see where this is going. I'm not going to have sex with the "Ultimate Life form"

**AMyRoZ**: I wasn't talking about that silly!

**Jewls4me**: Oh, I see. Heehee, sounds good Amy.

**AMyRoZ**: I told the same thing to Blaze.

**Jewls4me**: Well, the Ultimate Dream Team is in for a small surprise.

**AMyRoZ**: Sonic, Silver, and even Shadow. Heehee, I'm getting so excited.

Amy and Rouge, who didn't sign off till late in the night, talked about boys, (specifically therir's), training, and of course, clothes and makeup.

The next day, as Amy promised, she called everyone as there was to call up. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze.

Today was the day… Hell, would probably break lose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love

Hate

Fear

…and possibly, Shadow smiling

[Dun dun dun

Tune into Ch. 2! Tails' day!


	2. Tails' Day

Okay, let's start out slowww.

Since Tails is so young, he probably won't make it to the party, which is why I started with him. Don't want to spoil anything… Oh, review!

Shadesoflightanddark: Well, I'm hoping I can muster up _some _humor… As much as I can make, actually… maybe it should be under general… well, we'll just have to see. Thanks for the review!

Ch. 2, Miles "Tails" Prower

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Tails' First Person**

Amy called me first, so she said. It was around 9 o'clock. Luckily, I was tinkering with the brand new, Tsunami. Heh, I have a thing for storm names.

Well, let's not go into that.

My day started off normal… come to think of it, it ended kind of normally.

I meet up with Shadow, half way to the beach. He said something about waiting for Rouge. I decided he had it covered, so I continued along the way.

I felt so proud in my orange swim trunks. I designed them myself, allowing both of my tails to stick out comfortably. I had also been wearing my sunglasses. Today was gonna be great… unless if Sonic got drunk again. That was kinda…

Flashback 

Sonic walked up to Amy and started to slowly grope her. "Come on Ames, let's go around, for old times sake."

Amy, almost as equally drunk simply patted him on the head. "Not tonight Knuckles." She said. Sonic was too drunk to notice.

End Flashback 

Now that I think about it… Everyone but Shadow got drunk last year. Even Espio lightened up. Drunken Chameleons are funny.

As I approached the beach, I could see Sonic, Amy and Knuckles, laughing about something. I ran over to the group, and said hi. They all greeted me back.

"Now" Amy started. "All we need is Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze."

"Yeah, we'll wait here until they come here." Sonic told me. Knuckles then snickered. "What's up with you knuckle-head?"

"Sonic, I just wanted to give you a small gift from all of Emerald Town."

"Station Square"

"Whatever" Knuckles continued to chuckle. Just what was he up to? He seemed to take out something from one of his pockets. "Here, you might need this." Knuckles managed to choke out, as he gave Sonic what looked like…

"Goggles and a snorkel!" Sonic yelled. Amy and Knuckles started to crack up. Even I began to laugh hysterically. Sonic, was not as amused. In fact, I think he was sick to his stomach…

Blaze and Silver came together a little later. They seemed to be arguing about how to swim. Blaze looked really nervous. Silver seemed to be even more ready than both Sonic and Blaze together.

Shadow and Rouge came over a little after Silver and Blaze. Rouge was talking Shadow was… well, what was the term Sonic called him… I forget. Emotionless?

But at the sight of Sonic's new "gear" he jumped right up.

When we got to the beach, we all kinda went our separate ways. Silver and Sonic went to get there "swimming lessons" with Knuckles, and Amy, Rouge, and even Shadow went to go boogie-boarding. [Shadow's board was kinda scary though.

This left me and Blaze with each other. I felt awkward with her, since I never really played with her before, but we got along great.

We decided we should play in the sand. She was amazing how many sandcastles she could make. Her artistic styles of seashells was also very impressive.

As me and her hung out more, we managed to get a few things out of each other. Favorite foods, color, and even whom we liked. I truthfully told her no one. I guess she likes Silver.

After that, I finally managed to convince her to go into the water.

"Are you positive it's safe in here?" She asked me cautiously. I've never seen her so… scared? No, she was more unsure.

"Yes, I'm positive. If there was, Shadow would have taken care of it." I joked, pointing to the now sleeping Shadow. She simply nodded, as I grabbed her hand, and led her into the water. At that point, Silver walked over to us.

"Finally, I learnt how to swim, and then everyone gets out. Mind if I join you too?"

At this, I felt Blaze's hand to shake slightly. I looked over at her. Was she cold? Or…

"Yes, I will feel safer if you are with me." Blaze managed to say. She said it calmly, like she wasn't shaking. It doesn't look like Silver noticed, as he smiled, and gave Blaze the thumbs up. She managed to smile slightly, which made me happy.

She managed to master swimming rather quickly. Even if she was a cat, and pyrokinetic, she was still rather swift at swimming.

"With you and Silver teaching me, I'm not surprised I managed to learn." She had told me later, as we were drying off.

Silver managed to swim very swiftly as well. "Knuckles was impressed" Silver stated, also impressed with himself.

The rest of the day went fast, as I fell asleep on my towel. As far as I know, Blaze and Silver were also asleep. I don't know what the rest of the group was doing, but it was a nice nap.

My dream was a little fuzzy though… something about giant bananas being taken over by Shadow and Blaze I think… I need to stop eating Amy's sandwiches…

I was shook awake by a firm hand, and an even firmer voice. "Tails, wake up, the party is now starting" Shadow said, still trying to shake me awake. After I mumbled something about Shadow finally taking over the world, Shadow lifted a brow. I opened my eyes widely, realizing what I said. Shadow shock it off though, and zoomed off. I obediently followed.

The party, as awesome as it was, was sort-lived for me. As Rouge and Amy broke out the alcoholic drinks, Shadow told me it was time to go home, as he put a hand on my back, and began to escort me home.

"So, Shadow, did you have fun today?" I asked. Shadow looked down at me. I think this was the first time he ever saw me.

"I suppose I did. Amy does know what day to throw a day off." Shadow simply said.

"Why didn't you just Chaos Control me home?" I asked, attempting to strike a conversation, after a long pause.

"Rouge told me to take as much time as I could." Shadow answered, his tone dropping a bit. It was almost sad…

"Maybe she's planning a surprise for you!" I said excitedly, trying to raise his spirits. Shadow looked at me, and gave me a small smirk.

"No wonder Sonic calls you smart." He said, still smirking. I beamed at him

"Well, this is my stop." I said, opening the door to my lab. "Thanks again Shadow." I said, waving good-bye at him. Shadow mumbled a 'your welcome', and then, with a small wave of the hand, walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoop! Tails is complete. Knuckles is next. After that! …Umm… I dunno…


	3. Knuckles' Day

Shadesoflightanddark: That, in all truth, was part of the point. Tails' day was supposed to be incredibly short and fast. Don't worry, this one is much much longer. (Well, I think so…) And after that, the real fun begins!

Okay, just as a side note if you didn't already know/notice:

I am on vacation, and tend to get bored during my down time. My dad has a wireless card, which he allows me to use to Internet, to check up on my friends. During that time, I go on Fan-fiction, and update. When I'm not at the beach, or updating, I'm writing. Something tells me, I'm gonna be done with this fic before I go home…

[5 bucks says I start a new one

Oh well, whatever happens… happens

Ch. 3, Knuckles' Day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Knuckles First-Person Stnefist has signed off 

Heehee, that's what they all thought. No one but Shadow was smart enough to know, I just hit the "invisible" button, and watched the rest of the conversation.

**Silverdahedge**: Well, I guess… but I don't know how to swim.

Silver doesn't know how to swim eh? Ether does Sonic, and Blaze probably can't…

**Jewls4me**: Well, the Ultimate Dream Team is in for a small surprise.

**AMyRoZ**: Sonic, Silver, and even Shadow. Hee hee, I'm getting so excited.

W-what!? These two… and even Blaze are… Well, this is gonna be interesting. Maybe I should find a girl of my own… nah, I'll be to busy insulting that "Dream Team".

After that, Amy and Rouge started talking about… well, _other _things. I logged off for real that time, and slept un top of the Master Emerald, guarding it like I always do…

The next day, I summoned Tikal, and Chaos, asking both of them to watch the Emerald for the day, so that I could go to this annual "vacation". Both of them thankfully agreed. With that, I put on my red swim trunks with black strips down the side. I personally thought I looked gooood!

I grabbed my Chaos Emerald boogie-board, and my Master Emerald skim board, almost ran off the island, then remembered something.

"Hmm… Amy told me last night I should teach Sonic how to swim…" I said aloud. I could hear Tikal giggle a little bit.

"Maybe you should give this lands hero, a small 'gift' of your appreciation." She said, motioning towards my old green goggles. I snickered to myself, grabbed the goggles and snorkel, stuck 'em in my pocket, and ran out, laughing. I took one last wave at the Emeralds Guardians, and Tikal waved back. With that, I was off!

When I got to Emerald Beach, the only person there, was Amy. I decided I'd talk to her about her… "plans" tonight.

"Sooo… you, Rouge, and Blaze gonna team up on Sonic and the gang, or something." I said slyly.

"Knuckles, I do know that you were on last night." Amy giggled. My jaw dropped. "You forgot to delete your buddy info, and I check it every night. Shadow told me afterwards anyways."

"That hedgehog said he wouldn't tell!" I said, looking at Amy with enraged eyes. Then I became scared. 'Damn! Amy knows, and probably told Rouge!' I guess Amy saw my fear-struck eyes, as she again, giggled.

"No, I'm not gonna ki ll you, as long as you don't tell Sonic, Shadow, or Silver…"

"Deal" I quickly said, backing up. She then seemed to have an idea. 'Oh ' I thought to myself.

"Ha ha, nice face Knuckles." She laughed again. She then walked up to me. "You also have to promise to teach Sonic, Silver, and possibly Blaze how to swim." She said, snickering.

"Oh, is that it? Sure! Besides, seeing Sonic freak out is good enough."

"Freak out about what?" Sonic asked, as he calmly walked, with an usually large smile on his face, waiting for a joke.

"Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough" I laughed. Actually, in two ways, I was right. Sonic raised the brow, and started to laugh too.

"If you say so knucklehead," He said, which made Amy begin to laugh as well.

As we all laughed, Tails arrived. As he greeted us all, I simply waved my hand.

"Now, we're still waiting for Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Rouge." Amy said.

"Yeah, we'll wait for them here." Sonic said simply. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh, as I felt the goggles and snorkel in my pocket. "What's up knucklehead?" Sonic asked, almost annoyed. I managed to get something out.

"I just want to give you a small gift of appreciation from all of Emerald Town."

"Station Square…"

"Whatever" I said, as I took out the goggles and snorkel. I handed them to Sonic in a shaky hand. I was to busy laughing, so I was not able to figure out what he said next.

"I wish the others would come…" Sonic groaned. "Maybe they'll side with me…"

And, like it was planned, a minute or so later, Silver and Blaze arrived. I think they were talking about how to correctly swim. As far as I could tell, they were both right… When they saw us, Silver greeted us loudly, Blaze simply stood there…

Shadow and Rouge came a few minutes after wards. Rouge, like Silver, was pumped with energy. Shadow was… Shadow. But, as soon as he saw the present I gave Sonic, he smiled. He knew what this meant.

We all then walked down to the beach. Sonic and Blaze looked freaked when they saw the water. I tried not to laugh. I wanted to laugh at Sonic, but I think Blaze was nervous enough. I simply snickered to myself.

When we got to the beach, and set up our stuff. Everyone seemed to split up. Amy, Rouge, and to my surprise, Shadow went into the water. I so wanted to go with them, but I made a promise Amy. Silver actually asked me if I could teach him. I nodded, and told him I was going to anyways. Sonic was about to lay down, as he heard me say _who _I was gonna teach. I grabbed his arm, shouting, "Come here you hedgehog! Mr. Cool Blue is going to learn how to swim, whether he likes it or not!" His only response was:

"No! NO! I don't want to die! AMY! Get him! Tails, please, come on little buddy! Shadow! Shoot him, shoot him! Rouge! Come on, we've had some… never mind… Blaze, come on, set him on fire or something… SILVER! PLEASE MAN, DON'T LET HIM DO IT!" Sonic shouted, so that everyone could hear… unfortunately, no one seemed to care. I laughed. I walked up to Blaze, who was helping Tails with a sandcastle.

"I'm gonna teach Silver and Sonic here to swim, Blaze. You wanna come with?"

Nervously, Blaze shook her head. She kept a straight face… but I could tell she was afraid of the water, almost as much as Sonic was. Not that I could blame her. She was a cat. And she could control fire.

But, nether the less, she might learn once she becomes closer friends with us all. Silver told me, "Don't worry Knuckles. It's not you. She just doesn't want to be insulted, like she was back then… well, actually, it was before now so… well, you know what I mean, when she was a kid."

I'll admit it. I understood that she was nervous, but anything after that, I was lost… Time travel is confusing.

So, I started the two of the hedgehogs in the shallow water. Silver, naturally, was calm. Sonic was

"AHHHHHHH! Water! How do you people swim in this!" Sonic freaked out. He jumped into my hands. I think he started to cry… Silver started laughing.

"Sonic, it's not that bad."

"It won't bite you, I promise." I told Sonic, feeling pity for this sad little hedgehog. He lifted his head, and looked at the water, he jumped out of my hands slowly, and stepped into the water. It only managed to cover his feet but he still winced. He stood his ground though.

"I'm done being made fun of…" Sonic said, his eyes now closed. He then gave me and Silver the thumbs up. "I'll show you two. I won't back down this time."

At this, I smiled. "Good. The first step to swimming, is conquer the fear of the water."

"WATER!?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the lesson went like that the rest of the day until I finally taught Silver how to swim. Sonic, still afraid of the water, sat under his umbrella, quivering in fear. Silver quickly mastered the breaststroke, and was swimming around for the joy of it. I decided it was time for me to take a nap under the sun. Before I slept, I took one last look at the water, making sure everyone was okay. What I saw, was something I just might remember forever. Tails had led his new friend Blaze, into the water to try and teach her to swim. Sure, that wasn't new. Tails was always helpful. But when Silver walked up to Blaze, all the fear from her face vanished.

I guess it was obvious that they both liked each other. Everyone knew, besides each other, and Tails.

Speaking of Tail's, his face was priceless. Oh, Tails. Me and Sonic are gonna have to teach you the meaning of 'love' someday…

Hopefully we'll teach Sonic the meaning of "get your ass in the water".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do I have to take Tails home?" Shadow asked me. I simply shrugged.

"Sorry Shadow, I don't have a clue. Don't worry. If they're setting a trap or something, I'll be sure to sabotage it" I lied. I knew perfectly why Shadow was the one to walk Tails home. I also would have assisted with the trap, had there been one.

As Shadow left with Tails by his side, I turned to Rouge. "He's gone. Now, what are we doing again, exactly."

"You forgot already?" She asked, yelling. I didn't yell back her. She was even more nervous than Blaze was this morning…

"No, I just want to make sure I don't do anything stupid." I said. Honestly, I did forget what I was supposed to do, but I did know the all around plan.

"Okay, I'm trying to get me and Shadow alone. It's very very basic. All _you _have to do, is tell Shadow that you think I'm missing when he comes back" She explained again. Of course. The simplest part, and I've already forgotten…

"Okay Rouge. I won't screw this up for ya." I promised her. It took awhile, but me and Rouge finally set our differences aside. I know consider her my rival-friend, like Sonic.

So, as Rouge instructed, I ran up to Shadow as he entered the beach. I grabbed him by the shoulders, and put on my most worried face. "Shadow. Thank god, there you are. Rouge is missing. I have no idea where she went." I lied. Shadow's eyes widened to the size of plates. Without even thanking me, he ducked out of my grasp, and ran off, faster than Sonic.

My night was rather blurry after that… all I remember was that I was incredibly drunk, and I think I picked a fight with Sonic… what did I do? Make fun of his mother… well, whatever. He took a cheap shot at my eye. I'm strangley not mad. I didn't get hurt, and Sonic was even more drunk than me…

When I woke up, I was in what looked like a nearby hotel. It was nice, and I was sleeping on a rather comfy pullout couch. I got up, and stretched. I could hear light snoring in the other room. Being curious, I slowly opened it to reveal two of my allies, sleeping side by side to each other.

What the hell happened last night? Did they get drunk too… maybe they just trusted each other that much… I didn't know at the time, but now I do. The 'trust', was more like love.

I slowly closed the door, not wanting to wake ether of them up. I just put the couch back to normal, and sat down. "That, was one hell of a party…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So? Who did Knuckles see in the other room? Heh, me no telly! It will be revealed though.

And anyone who's wondering, _no… _No one is going to "do it" in my fic. If it were, it'd be rated M… I think… I dunno…

Ether way, no need to worry… Yeah. Go ahead and review. This story is just getting started… Silver's Day is next, I suppose. [Note: How the hell did I do 2,000 words…?


	4. Silver's Day

Shadesoflightanddark: I'm gonna be honest with ya. Yes, I am having fun, but my family has a slight problem. We never know what we're gonna do till the last minute. So, my down-time is… Well, honestly about 2-4 hours in one day… and I write fast…

Besides, with no video games to keep me entertained, I need this.

Deadly-Bagel: Thanks. To be honest, I got it off "Sonic Meets AOL 1, 2, and 3" on Deviantart. Look it up when you get a chance. It's funny XD

This is the first real "peek" at the party. Warning: Silvaze.

And also, I just feel like saying: more and more of the day gets added on, which is why you see more and more of the day/party each chapter.

Ch. 4, Silver's Day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The beach huh?' I asked myself, shutting down the computer. There weren't any beaches in the future… most of them were destroyed by Iblis… Besides, there wasn't much free time. Besides, even if there was free time, Blaze would never have gone with me.

She's always worrying, and searching for Iblis, just as I do… and the fact that she'd never end up going outside in a biki-

…I kinda wanna go to the beach now…

Well, Sonic told me to go buy a bathing suit, so, maybe I'll just take Blaze along…

Nah, she's nervous enough. So, I just ran down to the nearest store, and picked out a nice silver bathing suit.

I still wonder why that store was still open till 8 at night… I saw Blaze there, actually attempting to pick out a bathing suit. Something tells me she'd still wear the coat.

Everyone said that this was the one day that everyone waited for. The one day that Eggman eases up on the heroes, and the one day that even _Shadow _lightens up. Silver had to admit though… he never really had time for "fun". Even after he and Blaze decided to stay with the group of heroes, and go back to the future later, Silver only witnessed fun, possibly 3 or 4 times. Blaze never did though. She still felt, uneasy with anyone besides Sonic, Cream, and myself. Even when she is friendly, she never seems… happy.

But, I suppose that's how she was brought up, a 'princess'… which means our love, may never be… Or at least my love…

Well, whatever happens, happens, naturally. Today wasn't the day to be worrying. It was supposed to be fun, right? I walked out of my temporary apartment, and met up with Blaze, half way towards our meeting spot. Our topic today was also our one goal.

Swimming…

"I'm telling you Blaze, you move your arms and legs like a jellyfish or frog when you swim. I heard it was one of the quickest way to swim."

"Though it may be the quickest, it also makes you look like a complete fool. I believe, that you simply kick your feet, while your arms go in a circle." Blaze said simply, as she began create a small circle around her head. "I believe it's called the breast stroke."

"Hey, Silver, Blaze, you made it!" A friendly voice called. Almost everyone was already there. They were just short Shadow and Rouge.

"Hey guys, what's up? We all ready?" I shouted.

Everyone let out a big yeah, Sonic and Tails jumping slightly in the air. Knuckles and Amy, though they stayed on the ground, let out a much louder yell.

Blaze still seemed a little timid, but lightened up as she saw her newest friends so joyous.

"So, we still waiting on Shadow and Rouge?"

"Yeah. Something tells me Rouge is stuffing her-"

Amy gasped before Sonic could finish. "Sonic! That's so rude!" Amy said, slapping Sonic. Blaze's eyes seemed to narrow.

"I can't believe you are that kind of person Sonic."

"I was gonna say cooler…" Sonic said, guarding his face from another slap, and rubbing his cheek.

"Oh… S-sorry Sonic".

"What did you think he was going to say Amy?" Tails asked. Everyone went silent, until the dark hedgehog, and white bat appeared.

We all casually walked to the beach, poking fun at Sonic's fear of water. "Blaze is afraid of water too! Why are you only making fun of me?" He retaliated. I saw Blaze's ears perk up at the mention of her name.

"Because, Blaze is cat, as well as a pyrokinetic." Shadow explained simply, not taking his eyes on the distant water, as he continued to walk.

"Well, I'm a hedgehog, and hedgehog's can't swim."

"Actually, Sonic, I'm a hedgehog too. I'm an excellent swimmer." Shadow smiled. Sonic's jaw dropped, and even Blaze couldn't help but let out a laugh.

We got to the beach, and split up into our own "teams". I needed to learn how to swim, so I went with Knuckles, and the not-so-Cool Blue. I wanted Blaze to come too, so she could learn how to swim, but she seemed again nervous at the sight of the water. I decided she just needed her time.

Knuckles was a great teacher. I always thought he was always mad, always cranky, and impatient. But, when it came to teaching me and Sonic. Even when Sonic jumped into his arms, countless times.

Eventually, I managed to learn what Knuckles called the "breast stroke". I guess Blaze was right. How did she know that…?

After Knuckles was finished teaching me, and Sonic had hidden under some sand, I walked over to Blaze, who had finally taken her jacket off, so now she was just in her biki-…

…God she's beautiful…

I needed to talk to her. I need an excuse though. Why the hell was I so nervous? I've known her forever now… Why can't I…

"Offer to help her swim." Knuckles said aloud. It was clear he was talking to me. "What?" "I see you staring at her. It's the exact same stare Sonic and Shadow give Amy and Rouge."

"What are you talking about? I don't have a crush on my friend."

"It's called love dude. It works like that." Knuckles laughed. I stared at him in amazement. I hated to admit it… but I think he was right. His idea wasn't that bad ether. I could help teach her. So, slowly, and a bit shackily I got up, and mustered all my strength to stop shaking.

"Hey Blaze." I said calmly. "Trying to swim, huh? Well, I was just about to hop in myself. Want me to help you out there?" I asked, hopefully coolly. At this, Blaze smiled

"Yes, I will feel safer with you here."

"Great, now, first thing you got to do is…"

And with that, me and Tails attempted to teach Blaze the basics of swimming, while everyone slept. Maybe Blaze wanted to do this while no one was watching. When will she learn no one will insult her?

She was a fast learner. Much quicker then me. She said that with me and Tails teaching her, it was no surprise… Did she just complement me there…?

After we dried off, we all lay down under the sun [besides Blaze, who sat under the umbrella., and I drifted off to sleep.

The dream was… vague, but I could make two figures, that looked a bit like me and Blaze, leaning towards each other, about to… kiss…

Knuckles was right. I was in love with my best friend… but how to tell her?

"Silver. The party is starting." I heard a firm voice said to me, waking up. I didn't wake up, mumbling something about bananas, when the voice said something else… "Silver, Blaze needs your help!" The voice shouted. I sprang up, wide eyed, when the voice began to laugh lightly. "Don't worry, she's fine." Shadow said, nodding his head towards Blaze, who was next to me, sleeping. She was cute, curled up into a ball… why was I thinking this!?

Not important… Party! I picked myself up, and ran towards the party. Shadow claimed he still needed to wake up Blaze and Tails…

As I ran towards the life of the party, Sonic and Knuckles were already drinking. Unlike Sonic, I try to follow the rules, and the drinking age is changed to 21 100 years from now. Just want to obey my own rules.

But it didn't matter, it was still fun. Sonic and the rest talked so much freer. Even Amy was given a bit of alcohol. Bad choice. She was even more clingy to Sonic. Other than that though, she was normal Amy. Rouge and Knuckles just seemed a bit more… light headed. Other than that, they were normal too.

Poor Tails had to go home, since he was way too underage. Shadow had taken in home. Rouge said that she had a little 'surpise' for him. Knuckles, Amy, and even Blaze were asked to lead Shadow into the trap. I didn't want to get in the middle. All 3 girls are scary when there mad. Just saying.

So, while that was going on, me and Sonic simply talked. I managed to get the fact that he like Amy out over three times. I let it slipped that I liked Blaze.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. But to be painfully honest, I think Blaze likes ya too!" Sonic shouted, laughing. He then went quiet for a few seconds, and then walked up to Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckleheaddude… I heards that you smells pretty goods. Yeah." He slurred out, taking another sip of his beer. He has gone crazy… was he serious about Blaze? I wonder…

This in turn led to a fight between Knuckles and Sonic. I was to busy wondering if Blaze liked me or not… As I was off in my own little fantasy world, Knuckles had been knocked out by Sonic. I don't think he did it on purpose, as Sonic fell to the ground, on his knees, picking up the knocked out Echidna.

"Noooos! I killed Knucklehead!" He shouted. He began to cry afterwards, then laugh hysterically…

Amy and Sonic brought him into a hotel that Amy had apparently rented for us, knowing half of us would be drunk. Amy gave Sonic a few hugs, telling him "No, you didn't kill him silly" Amy cooed.

'Ugh. If there's anything worse than a couple being romantic, it's a _drunk _couple being romantic… wait, where the hell they goin!?' I asked myself, as they walked out of the hotel, and began to walk along the beach… That means…

"Looks like we're the only ones left…" I said quietly, but Blaze, who I guess was right next to me this whole time, heard.

"Yes. This was a very short party."

"Well, according to Sonic, these parties always do this. They all go there separate ways with their… umm…"

"Boy-friend or girl-friend…?" Blaze said. I looked over at her and could tell she was blushing. What did that me-

Oh… I knew exactly what it meant. This made me blush too. Deciding to play stupid, and to figure out if I _did _know if I were right or not. "W-what?"

"You know what I mean Silver." Blaze said, almost in a monotone. She was nervous, but I guess she was used to this. She spoke so normally. "…Amy and Rouge, not only left on there own missions, they were assisting me with my own." She said, moving closer and closer to me. "You see, I've had a small crush on you for awhile now."

Sonic was telling the truth… "R-really?" I said. Damn, that wasn't cool… I was so nervous, I didn't really know what to say.

"You may be naive, but… as I've said, I've kinda liked that about you." She continued, leaning closer and closer to me, placing her hand on my chest…

Sonic told me about this once. It means she really did like me… or she was drunk. She didn't smell like beer though she smelt more of… wow, something good! This made me more nervous. I even started to sweat. This was awesome! In a weird sort of way…

"Are you feeling okay, Silver?" Blaze said, smiling slightly. Taking her hand off my chest, and walking away from me, towards the ocean, her skirt flowing in the wind.

How long did she have that?

After a few seconds of painful silence, I managed to speak up… sorta.

"How… how long have you liked me?" I asked. Anything to break the silence.

"Awhile now, I think. You probably think I'm insane, don't you?" She said, sadly.

"No no no. I d-" I caught myself before I managed to say it. She liked me, and I'm sure I liked her…

_Why are you hesitating man!?_

_What if this was a dare from Sonic? They're all in the hotel right now watching the entire thing right now…_

_No way! Blaze is much much better than that to you. Besides, I think you and her look good together._

…

_Fine, let me take over. I'll make her yours._

_I got to do this myself._

_There ya go sucker._

"I do like you…" I finished in a small voice. Her cat-ears heard it though, and she turned around, her small smile, had become a grin.

We sat and talked about our feelings for what felt like hours. I was surprised. I didn't expect that from her. The calm, and mysterious posture was a terrific act. The more we talked and talked… the more I realized I liked her. I wonder if she felt the same way. When we came to an awkward stop in our talking, I managed to look at the sky.

"Wow, it's… a full moon tonight" I said, standing up from the chair I was sitting in. Blaze stood up too.

"It's so pretty…" Blaze said, mesmerized. Hmm… this is a good opportunity… Sonic told me about a small hill near the beach. He told me to use it tonight, I think. Drunk or not, that hedgehog's a life-saver.

"Bl-Blaze, come with me." I said, grabbing her arm.

"Where are you…?"

"Just trust me." I shouted, now laughing. Blaze joined in.

As we approached the top of the hill, I began to think Sonic was insane. It was more like a small mountain. I finally reached the top, and pulled Blaze up to my level. I finally let go of her hand, and led her to the edge. The moon was closer than ever.

"Silver… this is…"

"Heh, pretty cool, huh?" I asked, sorta finishing her sentence. I sat down, and motioned her to sit next to me. She did so. As we sat there, all I could think about was her. Without knowing, she put her head against my chest. I looked over to her, and noticed my hand atop her shoulder.

"Silver…" She said, her eyes closed.

"Yeah?"

"I love you…"

I was shocked. Had she just said that…

"I love you too." I said. Wait- how did I…

My body was acting on my own but it was working, as Blaze gave me a large hug. Quickly, and again, without thinking, I gave her one back. This was turning out, to be awesome…

We simply sat there, hugging each other, like it was second nature. As we slowly broke apart, our faces drew closer, and closer, until…

…Yes! Finally! Blaze and I kissed! Whoa… me and Blaze…

It was… hard to describe. Just… wonderful, as we played with each other's tongues, as she lay on top of me, as I began to caress her back. The moment could only be ruined by…

"Whoa, Silver, calm down buddy." A voice said, half-laughing.

Happiness left, and embarrassment washed over the both of us. I shot open my eyes, and parted myself from Blaze, who obediently got off of me, nervously.

"S-Sonic!" I cried, getting off my back. Blaze was busy fiddling with her thumbs. "We were- umm, we… uh…" I struggled searching for the words. Amy giggled, and grabbed Blaze, who followed, deep into the forest. This left me and Sonic. "Why man? Why!?""

"Sorry, Silver, I didn't know." Sonic said sympathetically. He then led me into the forest as well. "So how was it?"

"…It was… hard to describe…" I said honestly, as I remembered what had happened, telling Sonic as much as I could. Sonic nodded.

"Nice Silver. You sure know your way inside a woman." He said, giving me the thumbs up. "Now, Amy's setting up a little dare with Blaze, and she wanted me to tell you."

"What the hell is it Sonic…?" I ask aggravated.

"Blaze said, that she would only sleep with someone that she loved." Sonic said, nudging my shoulder. "You know where I'm getting?"

"I'm not gonna have sex with her Sonic. Don't even try it."

"Here's what some people don't understand." Sonic began. "It's the fact that 'sleeping' with someone is _not _always sex. It, in my eyes, is the true test of trust, and love."

"I don't want to rush things Sonic."

"Dude, it's not rushing, if everyone knows, you loved each other. And, you snogging her doesn't help…" Sonic laughed.

"Shut up…" I laughed, shoving Sonic a little.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Silver rise to the challenge

_To be Continued… in "Blaze's Day"_

Coming soon… 

Note: I'm probably gonna be doing this with everyone's stories, just cause. I love cliff hangers!

I hate doing make-out scenes though…


	5. Sonic's Day

Shadesoflightanddark: Cute? Damn, I missed my mark… well, that was a first for me.

TEUB: Soooo many reviews XD Yay!

-Review 1: Again, this was not my original idea. It was a rip-off… read a review from... I dunno, Ch. 4?

-Review 2: Good. The more characters in character, the happier I'll be. And the dream… heh, don't ask XD

-Review 3: Look, I'm gonna say something right now: As I'm sure you've noticed in Silver's day, my idea of 'sleeping with each other' is not at all sexual. More romantic. Besides, Shadow's 50, and Rouge is 18… Amy is _12. _And, both Silver and Blaze are 14… Yes, my common sense is unsound, but that's how I roll.

-Review 4: The answer to your question: I meant I was gonna make a cliff-hanger with everyone, then finish up the story with there boyfriend/girlfriend. For example, Silver's cliff hanger will be continued in Blaze's day. Sonic's cliff hanger with Amy's, and Rouge's cliff hanger with Shadow. Get it? And, thanks. And, no, the reason it's not that good, is I'm a novice when it comes to romance stories, not because I'm on vacation. And, by the way, no…

**I WILL NOT BE SILENCED!**

…Yeah, I need help… :)

Ch. 5, Sonic's Day

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[Sonic First-Person**

This is the one-day that everyone enjoys. I grabbed my favorite pair of swim-trunks, and ran out the door.

Sure, I never used the trunks, but they looked cool. Cool and blue as me with an awesome, dark blue Hawaiian flower in the bottom corner of the left leg. It made me even sexier, if I do say so myself.

I remembered the last time we went to this giant party. Boy, everyone got so drunk! It was an absolute blast! Even Shadow… who is different when he's drunk.

Flashback… 

"_You smells good Rouge"_

"_Shadow, I think you've had a bit to much to drink…" I told him, taking away his beer._

_  
"Oh, Cream, give me back my baby." Shadow cried. I had t slap him out of it._

End Flashback… 

Heh, it was funny but there was one thing that I was afraid of. Yes, even the blue blur has a fear. It's sad, but… mine is water. Well, the ocean, actually… The shower and stuff is fine… No one understands though… it was…

No, I'm not gonna bore you with the details. I tend to get a little teary whenever I mention it anyways. Don't worry about it…

As I ran at super sonic speed, my skim board under my arm, I spotted Knuckles and Amy laughing. "Besides, seeing Sonic freak out is good enough!" I heard the red echidna laugh. What was he planning now?

"Freak about what?" I asked walking slowly up to my rival and… girlfriend… that may be pushing it… oh well, whatever. Waiting for some sort of intelligent joke, I remembered it was Knuckles. My smile grew after that joke.

"Heh, don't worry about it." Knuckles said, noticing I was there. He began to laugh. I raised an eyebrow, and began to laugh too. Amy joined in afterwards.

"Hi guys, what'cha laughing about?" My good buddy Tails said, finally arriving.

"Hiya Tails. Now we're simply waiting for Silver, Blaze, Shadow, and Rouge."

"Yeah, we'll wait for them here." I simply said. Knuckles let out a small laugh. "What's up knucklehead?" I asked, almost annoyed. I knew that something was up now. There was no hiding it.

"I just want to give you a small gift of appreciation from all of Emerald Town."

"Station Square…"

"Whatever" Knuckles laughed, taking out what looked like… a pair of goggles and a snorkel. He handed them to me in a shaky hand. My eye twitched. "What… the hell… is this…"

Knuckles burst out laughing, followed quickly by Amy, and even my best friend Tails.

"I wish the others would come…" I groaned loudly. "Maybe they'll side with me…" Highly unlikely…

"How did you get Blaze to come anyways Amy? Isn't she shy?" Tails asked suddenly. I myself was wondering why Shadow was coming… then I remembered. Rouge always wore a small bikini.

"Well… promise not to tell anyone anything." She said, lowering her voice to a whisper. Secret-time, huh? My kind of time. Me and the rest of my team shook our heads. "Well, when me, her, and Rouge were hanging out one day at the mall, I asked her who she liked. She said no one, of course but I knew, so wh-" After that, I kinda spaced out, until she came to the good part.

"Finally, she decided she would tell me… Tails?" Amy asked. I guess he was playing with the nearby sand… heh, I guess love doesn't interest him. Not just yet, little buddy. "Whatever. I guess Blaze, likes Silver!" She said, happy to share the info with us. My ears dropped.

"Yeah, cause, no one knew that…" I said sarcastically.

"I'm not finished yet."

'Great, back to surfing in space.' I thought to myself, sniggering a little.

"So, I dared her to tell Sonic how she really felt."

'Damn, short story. Okay, let's pretend I was listening.' "So, like most teenaged love, everyone knows they love each other, besides… those two…" I said, hoping I was right.

"Yes. Wow, you are so smart with romantics Sonic." Amy said, her eyes glittering. I took a step back.

Silver and Blaze, both dressed in their new swimwear, walked up to us a few minutes later. Wow, I'm kinda surprised. Blaze actually took off her jacket. She even picked out a nice bikini. She looked good, I'll give her that much. Silver picked a good one.

A few minutes later, Shadow and Rouge arrived as well.

"How ya doing faker?" 

"I'm very well." Shadow said, oddly ignoring my little comment. He noticed the goggles in my hand. "Ready for a nice day of swimming?" He asked me, with that evil smirk.

"Shut up."

And with that, we were off. We all set up our stuff. I gently put my dragon skim board, and blue lighting towel down, and looked over to the rest of my friends.

"I'm gonna go swimming everyone." Amy said waving her hand, bringing her boogie-board into the water with her.

"Oh, Amy, I'm coming too!" Rouge cheered, her boogie board dragging behind her as well.

"As much as I'd like to watch you drown, faker, I'm afraid I can't pass off this opportunity."

"Wanna see Rouge wet, I see." I laughed at my counterpart. He gave me that smirk again. Man he's so ego-crazy.

"Heh, just remember, I'm also seeing Amy wet too."

"Touché…" I grumbled.

"And that's not what I'm in for. Sonic, you must learn, the water is fun." Shadow said. Jokingly, I gasped. "What's wrong with you."

"My god, you know what fun is!"

"Shut up faker." He said, strapping off his air shoes (he can do that!?) and running into the water. "Be sure to learn how to swim!"

"Don't count on me even getting into the water."

"Not quite Mr. Cool Blue…" Knuckles said, grabbing my arm. "Amy told me to teach you and Silver over there to swim. Now get your ass in the water." He snickered, lifting me onto his shoulder, and walking towards the water. Without knowing, I started to yell

"No! NO! I don't want to die! AMY! Get him! Tails, please, come on little buddy! Shadow! Shoot him, shoot him! Rouge! Come on, we've had some… never mind… Blaze, come on, set him on fire or something… SILVER! PLEASE MAN, DON'T LET HIM DO IT!"

"Dude, calm down. It's water, and it's not gonna kill you." Silver told me taking off my sandals, and throwing them towards the shore. Knuckles attempted to drop me, but I gave him a giant bare hug.

"Ohhhh no, you're not gonna drop me into this freakish hell hole!"

"Sonic! I promise I won't let it hurt you." Knuckles said, almost annoyed. I was surprised. Normally he tried to knock me out by now… this Echidna has changed.

"F-Fine, but if I die, it's over your head." I said, dropping down into the water.

"There you go Sonic!" Knuckles cheered. "The first step to swimming, is gonna be conquering the fear of water"

"WATER!?" I shouted, jumping into Knuckles arms.

"Okay Sonic, clearly, you're not ready…" Knuckles sighed finally, after this process went over around 3 or 4 times. He walked me over to the shore. At the sight of land, I jumped out of the Echidna's arms, as I burrowed my hedgehog self into a hole of sand.

"Thank you lord!"

I heard Knuckles sighed heavily, as he walked away. He was a good teacher… maybe I was just a horrible student…

Oh well, not my problem.

"Faker!" I heard Shadow yell a little after I burrowed myself. He pulled me out of the hole, and dangled me by my feet. "What is this?" He asked, holding up what looked like a… ohh! It was Rouge's skim board!

"Ask Rouge? Isn't it hers?" I asked, trying to flip myself back right side up, swinging back and forth.

"She's sunbathing. You know how she gets."

"Afraid of your own girlfriend Shadow?" I asked, poking fun. He shot me a quick glare. "Umm, well, it's a skim-board." I said, like it was common knowledge. He dropped me, and I landed on my back. "Ow! Dude, what was that for?" I yelled at him.

"Show me how to use this." He said, again pointing at the heart-infested skim board. I was about to make a comment, but he retorting before hand. "Yes, I know it has hearts on it, no, I don't care." He said. I dropped my finger, and folded my arms. I ran to my blanket, and grabbed my awesome blue dragon skim board. Shadow followed.

Now, this was the only water sport I could get behind. It was always in shallow water, and I rarely get wet. So, I placed Shadow near the shore, both of us in the most shallow of water.

"It pretty basic, Shadow." I explained. I started to run slowly, and threw the board. Running after it, I jumped, and started to skim on the water, laughing and turning, trying to impress my rival. I quickly turned around, threw the board in the air, and caught it. "Pretty basic, right?"

The rest of the day, that was really all me and Shadow did, racing each other up and down the beach, on our feet, and the boards. It was awesome! I won the skim boarding races, since Shadow was a newbie… he, kinda beat me on the foot races. Amy was convinced I was only a second behind. Rouge and Shadow thought otherwise. This led to a slight dilemma, but it all cleared out quickly… Shadow gave me a quick punch in the gut.

It didn't hurt, no not at all. It just stung enough to get his point across.

The party was about to start, so I was forced to go with Amy and Rouge to help set up some small decorations. We never got around to doing it though, as Rouge and Amy started to giggle and talk about something. I checked my swim trunks, making sure it wasn't me they were laughing at.

Then again, why would they?

The party quickly got under way, and naturally, I was the one to find the alcohol, and chug it down, Knuckles encouraging me to do so. This is when things starting to get out of hand for me. Knuckles, Blaze, and Amy all walked up to Rouge, and Shadow was starting to escort my best friend home.

"Don'ts rape him now." I said with a slight slur.

"I wouldn't think of it Sonic… really…" Shadow sighed at me, giving me a "what the hell is wrong with you" look. Quickly, and idiotically, I countered.

"I was talking to Tails faker." I laughed slightly. Shadow sighed, as he began to take Tails home. This only left Silver and me. "Hiya buddy." I managed to say. I guess the beer got out of my system fast. "What's up with those three?" I asked, pointing to the girls and Knuckles.

"There's four of them…"

"I didn't count Knuckles." I laughed, using this to excuse my mistake.

"Sure." Silver said, giving me a slight look. "I think they're trying to lead Shadow into some sort of trap."

"Oh, to get him and Rouge together, huh?" I asked, knowing full aware I was right. "All Rouge has to do is shout-" I cut myself off, clearing my throat, and doing my best Rouge impression. My high-pitched voice even made me laugh. "Shadow. Come over here. I seemed to have dropped my bathing suit top. Come help me find it."

Silver began to burst out laughter. "You're one to talk man. You'd do the same thing with Amy."

"Well of course." I said, taking another sip of beer. "I _do _like her."

"Heh, you never act like it."

"Still, I wove Amy Wose" I said, noticing the beer take over me again. "Now, Silver. Whose do you likes?"

"Blaze" He said in a quiet a voice as possible. I heard him.

"Hahah, don't be so embarresmented." I said, beginning to make up my own words. "I think she'a likes ya too."

"She'a?"

"I'm drunk, get off my back." I said, waving Silver away. He left, but I could still feel him staring at me. I felt awkward, so walked over to Knuckles. Bad choice. The alcohol had completely taken over.

"Hey Knuckles, you smells might nice tonight now don't cha?" I asked him, barely able to walk. Knuckles, now obviously ticked, took a punch at me.

I caught it, and head-butted him, laughing. Noticing I knocked him out, I fell to my knees.

"Nooos! I killed Knuckleheaddude!" I cried, then beginning to laugh hysterically.

"No, no Sonic, I don't think you killed him…" Amy said, walking up to me, a putting her arms around me. "Come on, I rented a hotel for the night, we'll bring him there." And with that, we were off, carrying the large Echidna.

"So, how did the plan go for Rouge and Shadow?" I asked, forgetting it was supposed to be a secret.

"Oh, it worked perfectly! Shadow walked right over. We told him Rouge was in trouble…-"

"And 'whoosh'! Off he goes!" I finished for her, panting slightly. Knucklehead was heavy.

As Amy opened the door to his designated room, I threw Knuckles onto a couch. As I sat down in a nearby chair, I began to laugh.

"Aww, ain't he precious?"

"Sonic, I think you've had enough alcohol tonight." She said, walking over to me, almost falling over.

"Looks who's talking" I laughed. I then remembered something I told Silver… the spot! I could take Amy there. It was a full moon tonight. I made sure, and checked a conveniently placed calendar on the wall. Yep, full moon! "Hey, Amy, come with me to somewhere. I know a great place where we can… uhh… do stuff." I winked at her, hoping I gave her the right impression. Then I didn't seem to care, as I grabbed the pink hedgehogs arms, and we ran off. We decided to walk along the beach for a little while. I kept walking back and forth, wondering if I should take her there. Eventually, I decided.

The mountain was were I was taking her. It was rather small, and actually just a giant pile of rocks, but I didn't care. It was still awesome, as I began to help Amy to the very top, what I couldn't believe was what I saw. [Did that make sense… meh, whatever

Blaze on top of Silver, sharing a very passionate kiss. Amy, I could tell, wanted to leave the two alone. It was true, they did look quite peaceful. What true love really was… but I couldn't help myself.

"Whoa, Silver, calm down buddy." I laughed, not able to help myself any longer. Silver's eyes burst open, and gently pushed Blaze off of him.

"S-Sonic!?" He yelled, his eyes filled with rage. Whoops. I think they were more nervous than anything, as Blaze began to fiddle with her thumbs. Amy then giggled, ran over to Blaze, and helped her up. They both ran into the forest, Blaze beginning to giggle too. Pfft, girls.

"Why man, why!?" Silver shouted at me, wanting an explanation here and now.

"Sorry Silver, I didn't know you'd be here." I said, noticing the now forming tears in his eyes… maybe it was just the moonlight. He was ticked though, that's for sure. Maybe I can make him feel better. "How was it champ?"

"It's hard to describe…" He said softly, walking into the forest. I walked after him quickly, wanting to be next to my newest buddy. This wasn't helping.

"Well, you did a niiice job Silver." I said, winking at him, and giving him the thumbs up. "You sure know your way inside a women."

"Shut up…"

"Don't be so harsh. Besides, I need to settle a little… bet, with you." I laughed, thinking of the idea. Oh, what trouble I was gonna get into… it was worth it.

"What bet?"

"Amy should be daring Blaze now to sleep with you." I said, trying to hide back my laughs. He raised a brow.

"I'm not going to have sex with her Sonic."

"No no no… Not sex" Why does everyone think that? "This is what no one understands. It's the fact that 'sleeping' with someone is _not _always sex. It, in my eyes, is the true test of trust, and love." I said. This wasn't a lie though. This was the dead truth. I wouldn't lie about something like this.

"I don't want to rush things Sonic" Boy, he just set himself up.

"Dude, it's not rushing, if everyone knows, you loved each other. And, you snogging her doesn't help…" I laughed.

His blush turned a deep red. He then quickly pushed me, and laughed it off. "Shut up."

"Hey, you know it's true."

"Y-yeah, I do…"

"See, dude, it's okay." I said, putting my arms around the silver hedgehog… or was he white? "Rushing things comes naturally. Some people want to do it, others prefer not to. It's confuzzling biology."

"No it's not."

"It is confusing though."

"True" Silver said, finally getting out of me holding him. He seemed to shove my arm off of him. "Now, if I do this dare, you have to do it with Amy." Silver dared me what I wanted him too. I've been playing this whole time.

Score!

"Sure thing Silver." I said, but then I realized something. What if Blaze… doesn't want to sleep in the same bed… "But, if Blaze doesn't want to sleep with you Silver, please for the love of all that is good, don't push her. She's delicate." 

"You're saying that like I didn't already know." Was his only reply.

I let Silver go, after we met up with Amy and Blaze. I took him aside for one last second though.

"Now remember, don't go up her shirt now Silver." I teased. He gave me a glare I could never forget. I shock it off, and locked arms with Amy, and walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoo-hoo… man, this story seems to be going nowhere fast…well, whatever happens, happens. Yay!

I'm thinking about adding on to this fan-fiction… if not, I'll just make another… god, I need to stop talking.

I'm gonna go enjoy my vacation now, buh-bye.


	6. Blaze's Day

Fireflydino: Heh, thanks. Any compliment is welcomed here!

Shadesoflightanddark: Amen!

The Enchanted and Untamed Bat: _I _have a good sense of humor!? Oh boy, won't Jimmy be proud of me… time to rub it in his face.

I've decided it was time to tie up lose ends with Silver and Blaze, then finish Sonic and Amy's story, and finish out with a bang of Rouge and Shadow. Here we go!

Warning: The following story contains Sonic the Hedgehog 06 (since I finally got my hands on it) spoilers

Ch. 6, Blaze

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned off my computer minutes after leaving the chat room. The beach was a new experience for me. As long as I can remember, I've never really been there. Because of this, I don't have any bathing suits ether.

I never had this dilemma in the future. At that time, my only mission was to stop Iblis from appearing. Being a cat does not help ether. Then there's being a pyrokinetic. So many problems could be seen. But Silver was going, so I was going to be dragged along anyways.

Our mission seemed so long ago. Princess Elise, me and Silver coming here to the past, and the Iblis Trigger. When those events were erased from time, only Sonic and the others remember. I did too, yes, but there was one thing I didn't know that would come back and bite me in the butt.

Flashback 

"_Come on!" I shouted at Silver, Iblis' flames becoming one with my soul. "Make it quick. Use your Chaos Control… to stop time. Then, seal us into another dimension."_

"_N-No! I can't do that to you." Silver pleaded. He looked on the verge of crying. He didn't want to lose me, it seems._

"Didn't we already go through this?" I said sternly. "We agreed to save this world at any price!" I know I sounded like a jerk, but it was the only way Silver would listen to me. It looked like it worked.

Silver gripped his hand into a fist, and looked at me. Grunting and struggling, and with a lot of effort he threw his hand backwards. He then shook his head violently. It didn't work…

"I-I can't. I wouldn't know what to do with out you!" He said, clearly fighting back tears. "You fought along side me to save the world…You're my friend… Right!?"

Closing my eyes, and now fighting off my own mess of tears, I said the only thing that came to mind. "You're still so naïve…but…" I began. I couldn't stop myself now. "I… I've always liked that about you…" I finally said. His eyes now resembled dinner plates. Now, all of Iblis' flames were inside me, and I began to… disappear. I dropped the two Chaos Emeralds I had in my hands, and began to float into an endless abyss. Where was I going, I don't know. But before I left, the last thing I shouted was "Good luck Silver!"

End Flashback

Though I didn't tell him my true feelings for him, they were incredibly close.

Sure, the events that had happened were erased from time, but everyone but Princess Elise seems to remember everything. But why had Silver stayed in the present (well, my past.) Why had I come back, and Iblis' flames no longer inside me? Why am I even still alive?

It was all so confusing, but I knew only one thing for sure: Tomorrow, is going to be embarrassing for me. Not only am I going to have to buy a bathing suit at night, I'm also going to be forced to wear it, discarding my cape, which I rarely ever do. The fire-like markings on my back will be revealed… but then, I remembered what Silver had said to me.

"Come on Blaze, they're not gonna make fun of you! You there friend, and even Shadow has a heart. Besides, if any of them do insult you, burn 'em to a crisp, or I'll give them a well deserved wedgie with my powers!"

I laughed at Silver's over-confidence. It did make me feel better knowing everyone there was my friend.

Or were they? They were more of Silver's, if anyone's. I suppose it didn't matter, so I left immediately after thinking through all of this, to find myself a bathing suit for tomorrow.

I entered the store, a good amount of money in my pocket that I luckily found, as the store clerk stared at me. Feeling uneasy, I ran to the women's bathing suits department, and picked out one I liked.

It was a simple, red with white polka dotted two piece. Before I went into the changing room, I noticed a slightly familiar face. There he was; Silver, picking out his own bathing suit. Had he realized I was there? I suppose it wasn't really important, but I felt the sudden urge to leave the place immediately.

The next day, I met up with Silver before I began to walk to the beach. Our only topic was my only 'fear'.

Swimming.

"Come on, Blaze, it can't be that hard." Silver told me, an over-confident grin on his face.

"You're still being naïve."

"And you like that about me, right?" He said, nudging me slyly with his elbow.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure you'll be able to swim because you're only a hedgehog." I said, trying hard to change the subject.

"So, you're a cat. Cats can swim."

"Cat's are afraid of water, Silver. I'm also a pyrokinetic."

"Oh, right, there's that too… How do you even swim?"

"I'm sure someone there will tell you. Knuckles and Tails both seem to be excellent swimmers."

"True… but, how do you see people swim."

"The 'breast stroke' as Amy calls it."

"Hmm… I think you your arms and legs like a jellyfish or frog when you swim. I heard it was one of the quicker way to swim."

"Though it may be the quickest, it also makes you look like a complete fool. I believe, that you simply kick your feet, while your arms go in a circle." I said simply, as I began to create a small circle around my head.

"Yeah, well, we'll just ask the professionals, seeing as you've never been in the water…" Silver smiled. I guess he realized he had lost. I nodded my head in agreement, and began to walk towards the beach again, Silver still by my side.

"Yo, Blaze, Silver, good to see ya!" Sonic shouted when he saw us. "Whoa, Blaze, you ditched the cape, huh?" Sonic said, winking. I blushed a little.

I finally decided that Silver was right, and that I was around friends.

Shadow and Rouge walked up minutes later, Shadow not talking as always. Rouge let out a large wave to the group. Together, we all began to walk towards the beach, me at the back. Though I did manage to catch some of the conversations, Shadow and Silver began to taunt Sonic about his new goggles, Knuckles and Tails were talking about what they have been doing during the summer, and Rouge and Amy began whispering and giggling. Over what, I don't know.

As we approached the water, I stopped 6 feet before everyone else at the sight of the water. Silently, and slowly, I approached the rest of the group. The group immediately dispersed. Silver began to drag Sonic into the water, as Shadow, Amy and Rouge quickly ran in with their boards. Tails sat down and began to play in the sand, as Knuckles calmly walked up to me. "Hey, Blaze, I was just about to teach Silver and the 'blue baby' how to swim. You wanna join us."

Learn to swim? Now? In front of Silver… no, I couldn't. Knuckles must have noticed me struggling, as he began to pat my shoulder. "It's okay, I know what's going on. But, if you change your mind, I'm looking for people to show up Sonic" He said, pointing at the now crying Sonic. He then walked off. All that was left was me and the small fox boy.

" No! NO! I don't want to die! AMY! Get him! Tails, please, come on little buddy! Shadow! Shoot him, shoot him! Rouge! Come on, we've had some… never mind… Blaze, come on, set him on fire or something… SILVER! PLEASE MAN, DON'T LET HIM DO IT"

I quickly looked over to see Knuckles now carrying Sonic into the water over his shoulder. I couldn't help but giggle. And these people rely on him?

I then drew my attention to the young fox boy. He seemed frustrated, trying to create a sand castle. He was doing well for having no bucket.

"No, Tails, you have to mix a bit of wet sand in there too." I told him, scooping up some of the wetter sand, and smoothing it onto Tails' mess of a sandcastle.

"Whoa, that looks much better." Tails said, hyped with newly found energy. "Maybe we should…" He began, sticking his finger into the top of the small mound of sand. I saw what he was getting at. He was trying to make it look like the old castles. Siege towers, I believe they were called.

I was a bit nostalgic creating the castle, remembering my old home. It was an old castle that was the only landmark protected by Iblis' flames, because of my mother's spell, and the Sol Emeralds powers. Most people, who were poor and hungry, were let in. Some were foolish enough to ignore the offer, and regretted it later.

Now, remembering the old castle as if I had a mental picture of it lodged into my brain, Tails and I managed to make a mini-replica of my old home. I then remembered my mothers spell had also been powered by strange jewels, that resembled the seashells scattered along the beach. Well, not quite. After I cut away some unnecessary parts, the shells looked more like jewels. As I stuck them on the castle, Tails mouth almost hit the sand.

"Wow, Blaze, this is amazing!"

"It is quite good looking isn't it. Good job Tails."

"You did good too. How did you manage to get the shells in this shape?"

"Flames come in handy when you know how to use it."

I stepped back to admire our work, and was amazed. It was rather good looking, even if I did have little experience with the sand.

"Not trying to be rude Tails, but, what else is there to do."

"Well, nothing, unless you wanna try and go swimming…?" He replied, and fear filled my face.

"Swimming?"

"Yeah, you know, you go in the water, splash around, kick your feet, you know what Shadow's doing." Tails said pointing at Shadow, who for one reason or another, was on his stomach, floating in the water. Amy and Rouge were giggling at him too, so he clearly wasn't dead.

"I don't know Tails. I'm a cat, and never really needed to have any contact with water besides drinking it."

"Then why are you always so clean?" Tails asked, his face turning into one of disgust.

"We cats groom ourselves daily. It's our way of taking a shower, with less water."

"And more saliva."

"Well, when you put it that way is just soun-"

"Yeah, but, come on. The water won't do anything to you" Tails said, taking off his brown sandals, and walking into the water, knee deep. I walked closer to the water, so that the small green waves managed to brush against my feet. The water was clear with a few patches of seaweed, and empty besides Shadow, Amy, and Rouge. It looks like Sonic, Silver and Knuckles have given up on their swimming lessons. Tails, who was now changing from waist deep to chest deep almost instantly after every wave, egged me on, to try and come into the water. Seeing that I was fighting a losing battle, I slipped out of my own sandals, and walked into the water, slowly. I found myself wincing every time I got deeper and deeper into the water, until a familiar hand grabbed my shoulder. Hoping it was Tails, I looked up.

Oh no…

"Hey, Blaze, you managed to come into the water. I always knew you were a bit smarter than Sonic." Silver laughed, as my face blushed a deeper red. "Well, I finally learned how to swim, and then everyone gets out of the water." Silver pointed out. I guess it took a lot longer to get in the water than I thought, as Shadow and Sonic were skim boarding, and Knuckles, Amy, and Rouge seemed to be sleeping.

"O-Oh, I, I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, so, can I join you two? I can try and help you swim, Blaze."

"Sure thing Silver!" Tails shouted happily. Did I get a say in this? It's not that I minded Silver, but I was nervous enough. If I messed up in front of him, there goes my confidence… as if I had any.

"First's things first, get in the water." Silver said, almost commanding me.

"I am in the water." I said impatiently.

"Yeah, at your waist." He said, pointing out the obvious again. "Get lower." He said, lowering himself as well, so that he sat on the seafloor. "Get at least over your chest." He said. Doing as he said, I descended into the water, my eyes closed the entire time, as the ocean engulfed me. Tails, being so little, kneeled down.

"This isn't really swimming Silver." Tails pointed out.

"Yeah, I know, but if she's gonna go into the water, she's gonna have to get used to it, right?"

Though it lacked in common sense, as I would never get used to the water's coolness, it did help a little. Soon, Silver managed to teach me the breaststroke, and back stroke, while Tails simply told me to swim freely.

So, that was that. The second we were done, I jetted out of the water, and dried myself off with a towel, and occasionally licking myself when no one was looking. After, I laid my towel down next to Rouge and Amy, who were watching Sonic and Shadow go at it. Again.

"They been on they're skim boards this whole time?" I asked Amy, leaning over so I could talk to her. Tails had come to my side now, with his own blanket. He sleeps so cute, the way he uses his tail as a pillow.

"Yeah, Sonic's so tempted to beat Shadow, and Shadow is so tempted to beat Sonic."

"It's the Yin and Yang of this world Blaze. You best get used to it." Rouge laughed, ting off her sunglasses. "The men will always fight to see who's best, well, most of them." Rouge said, tilting her head towards Knuckles, who was relaxing a few feet from her.

"I heard that bat-girl"

"Don't get so mad Knuckles."

I turned to Tails again to see that Silver had also fallen asleep.

"So, Blaze, spill."

"Spill what?" I asked, knowing full well where this conversation was going.

"Has anything happened between you and Silver yet?" Amy asked, leaning closer to me. I shock my head no. "Aww, that's too bad. Don't worry though, we'll leave you two alone tonight." She giggled, and returned her attention back to Sonic, who was now yelling at Shadow.

"You can't use your air shoes! And didn't you take those damn things off…?"

I decided I needed to think about the whole, Silver situation. A quick nap always helps, and I fell asleep on the spot, curling up into a ball.

"Blaze?" A voice asked, which felt like seconds later. "Blaze." It cooed, rocking me back and forth. "Wake up kitty kitty." The voice said, now joking. My eyes still closed, I grunted. "Oh Shadow, whatever happened to that dark scary figure of yours?"

"He dies today and gets reincarnated tomorrow, now wake up and get to the party." He said quickly. Witty witty, Shadow. I slowly rose, and after a quick look at myself, walked to the party.

Sonic and Knuckles were trying to see who was stronger with their own arm wrestling game, Knuckles winning of course. I walked over to Rouge and Amy though. They seemed to be scheming.

"Oh, good, Blaze, it's you." Rouge said, almost giggling with excitement. "We need your help, it's about Shadow, and me of course."

She quickly explained that she wanted Shadow all to herself, and how she was gonna do it.

"First, I'll make Shadow bring Tails home, and when he gets back, Knucklehead over there will tell him that I'm in 'danger'. He'll come running, and Amy will tell him she has no idea where I am, but you do."

"I do?"

"You do. Tell him I'm by the diving rock over there." Rouge continued, pointing to a giant rock, a good ways away from the party. "Can you do that for me?"

"Of course." I said. Rouge nodded her head, and started to walk off towards Shadow.

"And after that." Amy said. "Me and Sonic are gonna hang out a little. So romantic. I hope we walk along the beach. We'll leave you and Silver alone too Blaze."

"What about Knuckles?"

"No plan is perfect." Amy said, winking, a drinking her last sip of kool-aid.

"I thought you said this was an alcoholic party."

"Oh, Rouge told me to drink normal things until Tails went home, you know?"

"Isn't Tails going home now though…?" I asked, and Amy's eyes wandered over to Rouge, who was now talking to Shadow, pointing at the young kitsune.

"Oh hell yeah! You want some Blaze, you can have first sip." Amy said, in a somewhat sing song voice. I shock my head, and walked closer to the water.

It was peaceful now. The soft roar of the waves seemed to calm me, even with Amy's whooping in the background. So, she was gonna try and leave me and Silver alone? I don't think it's gonna work. But, that's okay. For now I just watched the waves, the crashing easing me. I must have spaced slightly, as the next thing I heard was the sound of slow, padded down running. Shadow has found out Rouge is missing.

"Blaze…" He said quietly between pants. "Rouge… lost… you know… where?"

I nodded my head, and looked over to her hiding spot, pointing. "She's over by the diving rock, Shadow."

No sooner had I said that then Shadow had nearly kicked sand in my face, racing off to find the bat girl. I turned around, to look at a small brawl… brawl, more like a sissy fight. Sonic managed to hit Knuckles in the jaw, and then quickly started freaking, claiming to have "killed Knucklehead." I quietly laughed to myself, and stood up, walking over to the now abandoned Silver. (Amy and Sonic decided to put Knuckles to bed.)

"Looks like we're the only ones left." Silver said quietly, not knowing I was behind him.

"I suppose so. That party was rather short lived." I said. Silver jumped, as his eyes widened. I ignored the reaction, and Silver laughed it off, like a joke.

"Well, Sonic told me these parties always go this way. Everyone splits up with their respective… uhh…"

"Boy friend and girl friend?" I asked, slightly blushing. Silvers face went a deep red too. I was giving Silver a hint but…

"W-what?"

"You know what I mean, Silver." I said. I sensed some nervousness in both of our voices. Maybe this was a bad idea? Though instantly, I said; "…Amy and Rouge, not only left on their own missions, they were assisting me with my own." I moved closer to the nervous hedgehog. There was no turning back now… "You see, I've had a small crush on you for awhile now"

"R-really?" He said, smiling nervously. I looked away for a second, thinking of a way to explain myself, and I swear I saw him kick himself, muttering.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, I asked in the most concerned voice I could, "Are you okay, Silver?" When failed to respond, I stood and walked closer to the ocean, listening to the crashing waves again. I barely heard him call back to me.

"H-how long have you liked me?"

"Awhile now, I think." I said, my back now facing the sea. Sadly, thinking he was about to just walk away, I gave myself a small hug. "You probably think I'm insane, huh?"

"N-no! Not at all, I-" He started. Cutting himself off, he simply stared blankly into space, fighting with himself, as he muttered. He began having a one-sided conversation, quietly admitting something to someone that wasn't there.

…Awkwaaaard…

Finally, he said in a small voice. "I do like you…" He said, finally picking his head up from the sand. I felt my ears, jolt up like a fox's.

We started talking for what felt like hours on end, revealing long kept secrets, and our history together. As we talked and talked, I felt like I've known Silver for years, maybe more. If I was forced to be tied up to one friend for a full day, I'd hope for it to be him.

When the talking suddenly stopped, Silver and I looked at the sky.

"Wow. It's a full moon tonight." Silver said. Though I thought the moon wasn't fully circular, it seemed to bounce off the water's reflection with amazing force, sparkling.

"It's so pretty." I said, and looked back at Silver. A small smile had found it's way to his face. Quickly, he grabbed my hand and we began to race off. "Where are you taking me!?" I finally managed to shout. Had this date gone wrong? I was reassured when Silver started laughing.

"Just trust me!"

We found our way to a good sized, rocky hill. It reminded me of small mountains. Slowly, me and Silver managed to scale our way to the top. As Silver lifted me to the final platform, I felt my jaw drop. The moon looked bigger, and more beautiful than ever.

"Silver… this is…"

"Heh, pretty cool, huh?" Silver finished for me, wiping his finger under his nose, reminding me of Sonic. When he had finished mimicking the blue blur, Silver sat on the edge, his feet hanging off. He pat a spot next to him. Naturally, I sat next to him. We sat for a few minutes, before I gently placed my head onto my heroes' chest, snuggling into his fur. Seconds later, I felt a hand placed on my shoulder.

Whether I was half asleep, or thought I was in a dream, I'll never know, but what came out next, shocked me.

"Silver…" I said, my body shaking.

"Yeah?" He said calmly.

"I love you…" I said quietly, before awakening from my dream. Had I just…? Silver must think I'm insane now. Or so I thought…

"I love you too." My heart jumped, and I'm positive his did as well. Playfully, as if I were a kitten again, I tackled Silver and embraced him. He did so back, and there we were; A cat and a hedgehog, simply laying on a rock in the middle of nowhere. I let go of him, but felt it wasn't enough, so I leaned in. Closer and closer, until our lips meet.

Never before had I made out with a boy. Never before had I kissed anyone other then my parents, but almost instantly I could tell; this is love at it's greatest.

It's difficult to describe what was going on during my head, or what exactly had happened. I'm sad to say though, this great feeling… lasted only seconds.

"RAPE! Oh my god, r-a-p-e, RA- Oh, never mind Blaze is on top." An all to familiar voice called. Silver and my eyes shot open. I quickly retreated from Silver, who's face turned a bright scarlet. I felt my face burn with embarrassment as well. I knew one thing though; it was worth it.

"Sonic, I-, hee hee, funny story is, umm…" It was funny, watching Silver try to defend himself. He looked to me for advice, but I looked away, twiddling my thumbs. Amy giggled, and grabbed my arm. Obediently, I followed her. The last I heard from the two hedgehogs, was Silver's cry:

"Why man!? Why!?"

Amy and I began to giggle, as we approached a tall oak tree. Amy, finally letting go, faced me. "Soooooooooo?"

"What?" I said, trying to get my cool back.

"You and Silver a pair yet, or are you just practicing?" Amy giggled, before beginning to walk off. I followed her.

"Very funny. You and Sonic just had to ruin a wonderful moment though, didn't you?" I asked, my ears dropping.

"Oh, don't blame me Blaze. Sonic wanted to take me to Makeout Rock, and you just happened to be there."

"You couldn't keep him quiet though, could you?"

"Hmmm… Nope!" Amy said, beginning to giggle again. I sighed. "But you enjoyed it, I hope. The first kiss is always the best."

"I just wished it lasted a bit longer."

"Aww, I'm sorry Blaze. Tell you what, I got a deal for you."

"What kind of deal?"

"Simply this. I got us two rooms in the hotel."

"Yeah, one for the boys, the other for us."

"That was my original plan, but…" She began. I raised an eyebrow, and egged her to go on. "Well, there are two bedrooms per room. Knuckles is taking up one for himself, lazy oaf, so that leaves us 5."

"3 Amy…"

"3!" She shouted jubilantly, pretending to throw a grenade. She went on after whipping a small tear from her eye.

"Okay, so… that means the boys get one, me and Rouge get another, and you get one to yourself… or you and Rouge… or me and you?"

"Umm, no." Amy said, apparently just becoming aware of these options.

"… I do suppose Rouge and Shadow are old enough to…" I mumbled the last words… "Well, then Sonic and Silver get the other room, and we share one."

"Ohhhhh, you're so close!"

"Okay, ummm… Rouge and Shadow." I said, holding up one finger. Amy nodded. "You and… Sonic?" I asked, raising a brow, and another finger. Amy nodded. "Then… me and Silver!?"

"Yay, give this kitty a price! Do you accept cat-nip?"

"Amy, I'm 14" I said. Quickly, before Amy could say anything, I added "And I have morals." Amy lowered her questioning hand, and began to laugh.

"Oh, you really think I'm going to go that far with Sonic. No way, I'm far to young! Why do people always think you have to have sex to, quote, 'sleep with someone'… unquote."

"Isn't that what you refer to it as?"

"Didn't your parents every simply sleep in the same bed. It doesn't automatically mean they were getting it on!"

"Don't say it like that…" I said, my ears lowering, showing a bit of disgust of the thought of my mother and father… ugh…

"Well, that's what I'm getting it. It's more of a trust thing then it is of sexual tensions."

"…I hope you know that that didn't make any sense…"

"Uh-huh!" She cheered. "So, you gonna?"

"Wha- I dunno, it's just so."

"Oh come on, me and Sonic are. I'm sure Shadow and Rouge are too."

"Rouge and Shadow are more mature then we are, and you and Sonic haven't been going out for only a day…"

"You're no fun. Come on, I dare you!"

"Don't pressure me!" I shouted, and stomped off. I didn't want to leave Amy alone in the middle of the dark forest, but I'm sure she deserved it. She didn't even run after me, leaving me a few minutes to clear my head. Had I gone to far with Silver for just one night? And is it really trust, or a reason for Amy to call me a slut, or whore… did I just use those words?

It didn't matter. If Silver never mentioned it, I would never have to worry about it. Maybe Amy will forget the entire thing. Almost sulking, I walked back to the beach, past the party area, and towards a lighthouse. The house was at the end of a long connection of rocks. Trusting my cat instincts, and my nine lives, I jumped from rock to rock quickly reaching the lighthouse. I was easily able to make it, and sat in front of the house, looking towards the water. I stared into it, the moon now higher above me. It was around 11, according to the moon's position. I argued with myself for what felt like hours, worrying, what had happened between Sonic and Silver. Had Sonic brought up the insane idea as well? Maybe if I just hung out here, where no one could see me… or so I thought.

"No one can reach us here, I'm sure Rouge."

"Well, all except Blaze. I'm sure she could jump that."

"The hedgehogs can use Chaos Control too…"

"Knuckles can glide…"

"Amy can jump rather far… Okay, so everyone can reach us, I'm sure no one wi- Who's there." He said suddenly. I knew he was talking to me, but I did not respond, afraid my voice would come out as nothing more than a small squeak. "Answer me!"

"Shadow, calm down. If it were someone dangerous, it would have struck…" Rouge said calmly. I heard her heels clink as she began walking towards me. "Ah, told you. It's only Blaze."

"I thought Bats were blind in the darkness?" Shadow asked. I noticed I was in the shade. "What are you doing out here, Blaze?" He asked suddenly, also walking towards me. "And in the feedle position none-the-less."

"I've been thinking." I managed to say.

"About what honey?" Rouge asked, sitting down next to me, putting her arm around me.

"It's just… Silver… and…"

"I'll go get him." Shadow said, turning around.

"No! That's what I'm trying to avoid!" I shouted, stopping the hedgehog in his tracks. He turned around, and simply nodded.

"I-I can't explain… S-Shadow… would you mind leaving for a second… I wish to talk to Rouge." I asked, looking over at him. He gave a mocking bow, not unlike one a House-Elf from Harry Potter would give. As soon as he picked himself up, he crossed his arms, looked up in the air, and disappeared.

"So, Blaze, what's up?"

"I'm sorry, but… is it normally… to sleep with someone… even though…"

"Oh, is this about Amy's silly dare?" She asked, and I looked at her, curiously. "I know what you're talking about, don't worry. And to be honest, I agree, and then I don't. You see… well, when a mommy and daddy kitty love each other very mu-"

"Not like that!"

"Oh, should have specified. Now, that's simple…"

Quickly, clearly wanting to get back to her ebony hedgehog, Rouge told me that it depended on the person. With mine and Silver's case, it depended on me, and me alone. Silver was to good of a person to force me to sleep with him. I knew that. And, Rouge said, if Silver tried getting perverted, all I had to do was tell him forcefully to stop, and he probably will.

"Oh, but don't say 'don't', and 'stop' in the same sentence, it confuses them." Rouge said, as a last piece of advice. I nodded, thanking her, and jumping back to shore, I started my search for Silver.

Easy enough, Silver was on the beach, alone, looking quite sad. I walked over, and sat down beside him.

"Amy told you her 'dare' I suspect?" He asked, looking serious. I gave him a strange look. He pressed on. Sonic told me… said Amy was daring you, so he dared me… I just want to let you know, I'm not doing anything that you disapprove of." He said, looking back at the ocean. I smiled, and like before, tackled him to the ground, and rubbed my head against his chest. "B-Blaze!"

"You're so sweet." I said, embracing him tightly.

"Blaze…"

"I think we need not wait, Silver. I'm ready."

"Ready?"

"It's only sleeping in the same bed. Nothing severe. I'm sure Sonic and Amy are doing it."

"…Well…"

"I suppose it's a test…" I said quietly, barely allowing Silver to hear.

"Fine, Blaze, I'll do it… but we're gonna need a key to the room."

And that was that. Problem solved. The bed was good sized, enough for me and Silver, and great. It was the best sleep I had, snuggled against his warm body. I heard the door creak open early in the morning. I watched the man who opened the door through my eyelashes. It was Knuckles.

"Opps." He said quietly to himself. "I better let those two sleep," and he closed the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My GOD! I hate my computer!

You know, just saying. I haven't been able to write, in like, forever. Finally, my sister caved and gave me the charger for her laptop, so I could write.

Here it is, Blaze the Cat. Not my best work, but certainly my longest chapter for any of my fictions. I suppose I'll get started on… Well, Rouge, I suppose.

Wow… over 5000 words…


	7. Rouge's Day

Majin: Yeah, me too… wait, I'm writing this damnd thing aren't I…?

ZOMG UPDATE!

Ch. 7, Rouge

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logging off for the night, I was excited. Enough said, I'm sure.

Though Amy seemed to be excited about finally getting 'personal' with Sonic, and getting Blaze and Silver together, I was merely interested in seeing just what the Ultimate Life Form was capable of. Was he really all for a relationship? Getting more excited by the second, I had trouble finally getting to sleep last night.

Sure, this kind of stuff has happened before, but for some reason, never had I been this excited. No problem with that though; more power to me.

When I woke up, quarter of nine, I quickly showered, and changed into a cute pink two piece. I threw a cover-up over it. Grabbing a boogie board and skim board, I ran outside to meet Shadow on the way to the beach.

Shadow, looked bored when I finally found him, sitting on top of his board like a sulking little kid refusing to go home. I walked past the ebony hedgehog, and felt the tips of his fur. At the touch, he slowly looked behind him to find me. He let out a slight chuckle, and walked behind me. Silently, he caught up to me, the metal part of his shoe hitting the sidewalk constantly. I decided to start a conversation.

"Why are you even bringing those to the _beach _Shadow?"

"Like last year, I haven't any other shoes, Rouge." Shadow said calmly, not even looking at me. "I'll take them off when I get there."

"Uh-huh, sure. Wouldn't it just be easier to buy some sandals."

"Yep." Shadow said simply, and began to walk ahead of me. I hastened my steps, and laughed.

"So, what are you planning on doing today?" I asked him. He simply pointed to the boogie board dragging behind him. "You _can _talk you know. Just finger pointing isn't the best way to communicate."

"Yeah, I'm sure." He said, almost bored. As we approached our group of friends, already laughing, I let out a huge wave, and most of them waved back. Shadow, a scowl still on his fast, scoffed, now walking behind me. His expression changed quickly when he noticed what Sonic was holding. A pair of goggles and a snorkel! I looked over at Shadow, whose face had turned red at the sight of this. He was trying so hard not to make a comment, but it came out anyways.

"You learning to swim today, huh faker?"

"Hey, shut up Shadow!" Sonic recoiled.

"Oh, nice come back." I laughed. Sonic's ears lowered, and he turned a deep pink. Everyone joined in the laughter.

As we approached the beach, Amy and me began whispering to each other, telling each other our plans for Sonic and Shadow. I would have liked Blaze to join in, but I'm sure she was too shy anyways.

"So, do you even have a plan, Amy?" I asked. Amy giggled, and shook her head.

"No, I was hoping we'd make it up as we go along. Why? Do you have something in mind for Shadow?"

"I have a vague idea of what I want to do."

"Spill it." Amy laughed, trying to be serious, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'll tell you later…" I whispered back, as Shadow looked back at the two of us. Our eyes meet, and he turned his head back to the ocean. I smiled slightly.

As we approached the beach, I noticed Blaze's steps becoming shorter, and more forceful. I had already forgotten about her being a cat, and her fear of water. Hopefully she'd learn to swim before the day is through. We come here every year, and it would be so much less fun without another girl to keep Amy and me company.

Sonic stopped suddenly before the ocean. "Amy… why do we have to be so close to the ocean.

"Oh, Sonic." Amy giggled. "You're going to have to overcome your fear of water eventually, and what better time than today. Besides, you can learn with Silver." Sonic turned back to the ocean, and let out a long groan.

"Well, I know _how _to swim, so, I'm hitting the water. Who's going with me?"

"Count me in Rouge!" Amy instantly shouted. Shadow picked up his jet black boogie-board, unstrapped his boots, and walked out into the ocean, stopping only at Sonic to whisper something. Amy and I ran past him as he laughed at Sonic, who began to groan again.

The waves at the Emerald Town Beach have always been big, and they have always had a tremendous force. The water, clear and warm, was always one of my favorite part, second only to the best day activity; Boogie boarding.

Childish as it may seem, it's fun. You wait for the right wave, and simply take off. Shadow and me had a little competition on who could go farther in the waves…

He won.

"It might be the boogie board. The waves from last year tore it up; just look at it." He mentioned after I was overtaken by a giant wave (the same that Shadow managed to ride ashore.) The three of us sitting on our boogie-boards as if they were surfboards, the waves gently rocked us.

"Sure, blame the boogie board. You're just cheating."

"You must be using your air-shoes. Shadow!" Amy cried. Shadow looked less then amused as he lifted his feet out of the water. "I'm innocent. I took them off before I came in, you saw that."

"I know." I said, as I quickly grabbed his board, and flipped it over. Now knocked off his high horse, Shadow splashed frantically as me and Amy guffawed. As he regained his posture, he shot water out of his mouth. Now soaked, Shadow floated in the water without a board. His quills were now wet and pushed down. He was cute when he was angry. Quickly submerging, Shadow's top quill had become a shark's fin as it slowly approached the small space between Amy's and my boards. Bubbles began to rise from Shadow's mouth, and a firm hand hit the bottom of my board. Amy stared at me, and by the look on her face, the hand hit her board too. Shadow emerged, gave a quick smirk, and flipped boards with one hand on each. As did Shadow, I splashed frantically trying to bring myself back to the surface. Not ready for the surprise attack, I let out my last breath as a gasp. I rose back to the surface, coughed a few times, and glared at Shadow. Amy had already gotten him cowering. His eyes grew, and frantically went back from me to Amy, and back again. He smiled nervously, before being tackled by the two of us.

Back on shore, I fell asleep sunbathing with Amy. Peaceful as it was, I was awoken soon afterwards when Shadow and Sonic had found something to keep them interested.

"It's called skim boarding." Sonic was telling Shadow. I lifted my purple sunglasses from my eyes to notice Shadow holding Sonic's skim board.

"I thought it was to small to be a surf board… does this thing even float?" Shadow asked impatiently. Sonic shook his head.

"No, that would be boring. Here, let me show you." Sonic said, taking the board, he backed up away from Shadow, only about half a foot off of the shore. He took off running, and through the board. It began to skim slowly on the water. Sonic leaped quickly, landing squarely on the board, making it take off. Shadow looked… impressed?

"I see. Sounds simple enough. Give me that board Hedgehog." Shadow began saying when Sonic was walking back.

"No way Shad. I'm using this. Go ask Rouge, I think she has one." Sonic laughed, taking off again. Shadow turned around, and Sonic fell flat on his face, quickly jumping up, making sure no one had seen him. I heard Amy giggle next to me, and I realized she was up too.

Shadow walked over to me, and took notice of the skim board next to my beach blanket. He pointed to it, and curtly said. "Mind if I use that?"

"Say please." I said sweetly, and Shadow scoffed.

"Please." He said briefly, folding his arms.

"Oh, most certainly Shadow." I joked, as I passed him the board. Annoyed, he grabbed the board, and walked back over to the sky blue hedgehog.

Me and Amy sat there for quite some time, watching Shadow and Sonic go at it on skim boards, and eventually, foot races. First, they decided to see who could go farther on the skim boards.

Sonic, in all his pride, decided to go first. Amy stood next to him, marking two starting points in the sand with sticks. "Okay." She began to explain. "This first stick here." She said, pointing to the stick she had just placed into the sand. "Is where you start."

"This stick here then…" I wondered. "Is where you have to stop running, and use the board?" I asked. Amy nodded.

"Rouge and I'll act as markers for how far you two go. We're judging by where the front of the board lands first. Got it?" Amy asked. Sonic and Shadow determined, nodded. "Good. Sonic, you go first. Remember, if you win, first prize is a kiss from meee." Amy said sweetly, but Sonic's eye twitched.

"Shadow! I forfeit!" He yelled, and the ebony hedgehog laughed.

"Who are you more afraid of Faker? Amy, or myself."

"S-SONIC!" Amy yelled, and Sonic's eyes widened.

"F-Fine, fine, I'm going." Sonic said, before taking his place. He started off slow, but quickly gained speed, throwing the board at the exact right time. Amy, shortly behind him, was going to act as his marker. Sonic, confidently stopped smoothly, a good ways away. Unimpressed, Shadow walked up to take his turn. Amy stood in Sonic's part.

"Okay Shadow, good luck." I called. He smiled, and gave a slow nod of the head. Quicker than Sonic, Shadow took off full speed, and was able to throw his board at the right time too. His speed and landing were perfect, but his footing was off. His front foot was on top of the nose of the board, and Shadow wiped out right there, tripping over the board. Muttering under his breath and calmly spitting out water, Shadow stood up, shaking his head. "Oh, Shadow, are you okay?" I shouted, running up to him. Sonic and Amy were already on their way over.

"…Damn, how could I lose to _him!?"_ He shouted. Everyone but him started to laugh.

Shadow's humiliation didn't last long, as he challenged Sonic to another competition. This one was much more far, as both of them had experience. Running.

Needless to say, Shadow was much faster than Sonic. Sonic had always taken to long to get to his full speed, while Shadow could reach top-speed in a matter of steps. Even without those air shoes of his, he was incredibly impressive. The two went at it for hours and hours on end. The even debated going to a club to fence.

"You won the foot race by a centimeter and you know it!"

"You lost the foot race by at least a yard faker!"

"Oh yeah, you wanna g- Oof!" I heard Sonic yelled. I sat up straight, and lifted my sunglasses again. Shadow had delivered a quick punch towards Sonic, and got him right in his stomach. In pain, Sonic fell to the ground. "I think I'm bleeding."

"Walk it off, pansy."

The party began soon afterwards. My plan was underway the second I broke out the alcoholic drinks. All I had to do was get a good reason to get rid of Shadow.

"Just take Tails home. It's late, and we can't have him walk home all by himself, can we Shadow?"

"He won't drink. He's too good for that."

"It's more for his safety from Sonic… you know how he and Knucklehead get."

"…I suppose that's true." Shadow said, crossing his arms. "But why does it have to be me? Wouldn't anybody else be a better candidate?"

"No, you should be fine. You can get to know Tails a little better."

"I'm ready to go Shadow." Tails said, almost as if on cue. "We going now?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. I'll be right back Rouge."

"Take your time." I told the two of them. "We won't be doing much anyways."

The wheels were in motion. I got Blaze, Amy, and even Knucklehead to help me.

First was Knuckles. "Okay Knuckles, all you have to do is tell Shadow I'm in trouble."

"I thought I'd be getting a hard job."

"It is hard. Try not to laugh." I giggled. Knuckles sighed, but walked over to the gate Shadow should walk through, and sat down.

"Now, Amy, when Shadow comes from Knuckles, make him worry a bit more about me… can you do that?"

"Yeah, I already know my lines: OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod, Shadow, Rouge is in trouble!"

I stood there a moment, and Amy smiled. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Just 12" Amy said, holding up three fingers.

"Now Blaze." I said, turning to my feline friend. "Yours is the most important. Can I trust you with this?"

"…Y-yes, of course miss Rouge."

"When Shadow runs up to you, Amy doesn't know where I am, but you do?"

"I do?"

"Yes. Just point him in that direction, and say I went to the diving rocks." I told her, pointing to the east side of the beach. "Simple, right?"

"I suppose."

"Okay. I'm gonna get ready. Thanks again."

"You're welcome Rouge."

I ran towards the diving rocks, and immediately jumped in a tree. A small forest was near the beach, giving me a perfect hiding spot from Shadow when he appeared. I was forced to wait a half hour in the uncomfortable crouching position before Shadow finally appeared.

"Rouge!" He shouted, turning around frantically, looking for me. "Are you here?" When he finally stopped moving, he looked towards the ocean. "Where could she have gone?" I heard him ask himself. This was my chance. I spread my wings, and took flight. Silently gliding, I aim for Shadow. When I was close enough to him, I grabbed his entire body, and tackled him to the ground. His face plummeted into the sand.

"Yes Shadow, I am here." I laughed. I lay ontop of him, making myself comfortable in his quills.

"I… can't breaf" He said muffled.

"Aww, but I'm so comfy."

"I'm haf dead…"

"You're such a whiner." I joked, twirling one of his quills. "Give me one reason I should get up."

"I can't breaf!" He shouted.

"Aren't you the Ultimate Life Form? You don't need oxygen."

"I'm not enjoying this…"

"I am." I laughed. I rolled off of the Hedgehog, and he lifted his head out of the sand. His face was covered.

"Yeah… thanks a lot." He said sarcastically. He walked over to the ocean, and rinsed his face. He keeps falling right into my traps. I tackled him again, and sent us both into the water. When we both emerged from the water, I cuddled up with him, though he was less than amused. "Any particular reason you did that."

"I want to go night swimming." I told him in a mater-of-fact voice..

"And just asking was insane?" He asked me. I nodded, and let go of him.

"It's just so relaxing in the dark. You can be so much more free." I told him. "In fact, maybe skinny dipping would be more fun."

"…Rouge, I'm naked all the time…"

"Don't kill my fun, and just take off your swim trunks."

"They've been off." He chuckled. I felt myself turn a deep shade of red as his black swim trunks floated by me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, lake of updates much? Sheesh, how pathetic! Well, I'm back on track guys. Three more now. Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I just wanted to update _something!_


End file.
